


he had ideas that would make the devil scream

by Pajumus



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Professors, professors au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pajumus/pseuds/Pajumus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ryan are nothing special -really.<br/>They're friends with benefits, except it's more benefits and less friends, but then Ryan starts getting close to one of his students, putting his job and reputation on the line, and everything changes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There Was No Trace On Him

Ryan would be lying if he said the detention he just gave out was reasonable. He tried to think of any excuse in his head, to justify it to himself. No one else would pick up on this action as being out of character, he often gave out detentions. Usually he'd let tardiness slide in his classes, understanding the busy-ness of the halls, as his classes were usually at hectic times and also the fact that students were just lazy, but Gavin Free had been late one too many times.

He slipped the detention slip onto the British students desk, trying to keep a straight face, and not crack a smile as Gavin's friends laughed at him across the class. Ryan headed toward the front of the room, hands tucked into each other behind his back. About to start speaking again when he could hear Gavin’s friend still muttering on and poking fun.

 

"Mr Jones, be quiet or you'll be joining him." The teacher spoke.

 

Truth be told, he didn't want Michael in detention. He wanted Gavin alone. Something about the boy completely charmed him- he knew it was wrong but nobody had to know. He was almost sure Gavin felt the same, made that was just wishful thinking. Gavin's protests could be heard above anything else now, as the Brit was kind of mad. Not completely- he daydreamed about detention with Mr Haywood, but he knew nothing would happen, which made the detention seem torturous.

 

"Do you want to make it an entire week, Gavin?"

 

Ryan now turned to face the boy from the front of the class, raising his eyebrow in that signature way.

The bell rang before he could get a response, and within a minute the classroom was empty- people rushing out with Ryan reminding them about homeowrk, and Gavin practically ran out the class and now Ryan was alone. Alone at his desk thinking about Gavin, thinking about the detention, thinking about-

 

"Ryan?"

 

A deep voice interrupted - it was Jack, Ryan's co-worker and friend with benefits. Jack was working at the school long before Ryan got there, and took a liking to Ryan immediately. Jack helped Ryan familiarise himself with the school, learn the layout and room orders, and also helped him out with his lessons.

 

"Hey-uh Jack!"

 

Ryan stuttered, worried about being interrupted at such an inappropriate time.

 

"Day's over, just thought I'd uh, come for extra curriculars, if you know what I'm saying?"

 

Jack's voice got flirtatious, and he leaned over on the desk to bring himself closer to Ryan, who was looking fairly shocked, and kind of down. Jack asked if he was okay, and Ryan just nodded and smirked before taking Jack into the storage cupboard at the back of his class.

 

"Good day?" Jack asked, closing the door behind him before pressing the first kiss to Ryan's lips- feeling him kiss back before moving to his chin. He peppered soft kisses, gently across his jaw, then moving slightly lower to the sensitive spot between his jaw and neck- this elicited a sigh from the other man, which only spurred Jack on.

 

"That bad huh?"

 

"Shut up and touch me." Ryan whispered, and Jack was shocked by his actions, but reached down to cup Ryan through his trousers anyway.

 

"You're hard already." Jack whispered with a little smirk, pressing more kisses to Ryan's neck.

 

Ryan thought to himself.

_"It's because I was thinking of Gavin."_

 


	2. Filth, Grime Or Dirt

Monday morning came slower than ever, which on one hand Ryan was thankful for, as he got to enjoy his weekend and it seemed like it lasted forever. In an attempt to get rid of the feelings he had for Gavin he spent every night at Jack's. He arrived late in the evening, and thought it would get better every time he spilt his seed into the other man, but the feelings were just not leaving him.

Ryan didn't start teaching until before lunch on a Monday, he spent most of his time in the teachers lounge with the other Science faculty, but Jack kept catching his attention with wide smiles. Ryan always liked the fact Jack was constantly smiling. The man was attractive anyway but his smile lit him up completely, he was like a beacon. Jack kept casting looks in Ryan's direction, but he refused to look back. He was pretending he didn't see even, though he could feel the eyes burning into him until Jack left the lounge to go to his first class. Ryan followed behind so he could go set up his lesson, having to walk past Jack's class on the way there. Students were already pushing past him, probably to get to Jack's lesson.

 

Math was boring, everyone felt the same way, even Jack, but something about they way he taught, and how kind he was had students begging to get into his classes. Jack was a refreshing change from the 50-something boring snobs that made up the rest of the Math department. Ryan felt he wasn’t blessed with the same aura as Jack was. Sure, students liked him, or at least, tolerated him, but he just wished to stand out like Jack did.

Sighing, he started walking toward his own class, getting knocked into a few times, before finally reaching his class at the end of the corridor. It was quiet down there, as the only two classrooms were Ryan’s and another teacher who only really worked part-time, he had barely any classes this year so his room was usually empty. Ryan unlocked the door, and propped it open with the rubber door wedge. Class was going to start in 5 minutes, so he quickly got his computer logged on and wrote the names of the people in detention this week. Gavin’s name right at the very top.

 

Next, he wrote out the topic they were covering - Ryan groaned inwardly because even he felt that the topics they were covering recently were kind of boring. However now would be the perfect time for a field trip, he’d have to do something about that later, because the bell had rung and students were already filling in. There was always one or two students really eager to get into Ryan’s class, practically loitering outside until the bell rang so they could be perfectly on time. Gavin - surprisingly came through the door 2 minutes later with Michael in tow. Ryan smirked- he guessed Gavin didn’t want to be late again after his last couple of lessons. The boy looked pale, nervous and worried, wearing an uncomfortable, pretend smile that Ryan could see right through.

 

_Is this because he has detention tonight?_

 

Ryan began the lesson, watching Gavin’s face drop and seeing him look utterly depressed for almost the entire time. He kept his eye on him, even as he droned on about all the theory that his students would probably forget by tomorrow.

 

‘And that’s enough of me talking, I guess. I’m now going to give out a worksheet, to test your understanding, please make it your own work.’

Ryan spoke in a raised voice, as the usual muttering and chatter had happened. Handing out sheet after sheet, he finally arrived at Gavin’s desk in the back of the class.

 

‘Gavin are you okay?’ Ryan began, trying to wear a warm, sympathetic smile. ‘Is this about detention tonight?’

 

Gavin sighed and just confirmed Ryan’s suspicions, which made the older man feel tension in his chest muscles.

 

‘I can make it 20 minutes instead of an hour, but only if you promise to not be late, at least not every lesson.’

 

Gavin’s head looked up now with a goofy grin, he said something dumb in his weird British accent and Ryan returned a genuine smile.

 

‘Just make sure you turn up.’ Ryan whispered as he walked back to the front of the classroom - students already filling in the paper in front of them.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Final bell rang, and Ryan’s younger students wasted no time in rushing out of the class cheerfully, glad to be away from Physics for a couple of days. He didn’t have that class again until Friday. He heard a few comments of students wishing they didn’t have to come in again for the next lesson.  Sitting back in his chair, Ryan sighed. He understood that the lessons were boring but he just wish they could at least make something out of it, he made a note to talk to Jack later, sticking it to the outside of his computer monitor, as Gavin walked through the door.

 

‘Hello, Sir.’ Gavin said with a slight grin as he gripped his backpack strap tighter. Ryan never understood why kids wore one strap on their backpack since it would just slide down their shoulder.

 

‘Take a seat, I’ll get some work out for you.’

 

Gavin took his seat at the back of class like he usually did in lessons, he slung his bag on the floor and pulled out a pen he didn’t even know he had. Gavin wasn’t really fond of remembering school equipment.

The work Ryan picked out was fairly simple, at least for Ryan, but would definitely be challenging for Gavin. His suspicions were confirmed about 10 seconds after he’d handed over the sheet and Gavin had complained at the first question.  Ryan pulled up a chair to Gavin’s desk, and picked up the pen before going through a long explanation on all of the questions.

 

‘I think I get it now.’ Gavin said, with slight enthusiasm, though you can’t really be too excited about Physics. He put the pen to paper and began scribbling down his workings and answers, Ryan still sat next to him, peering over the answers.

 

Gavin spoke in a hushed tone.

‘Thanks’

 

That trademark grin was plastered on Gavin’s face which was mere inches away from his teacher’s. His teacher who was staring at him, his face unreadable, and this made Gavin’s face drop for a minute, before he slowly felt Ryan move closer and closer, the other man’s breath coming out in shorter, sharper beats. The smell of aftershave invaded his senses, and he could feel his and Ryan’s breath mixing in the air with their close proximity. The heat of the other man so close sent shivers down his spine, caused goosebumps on his arms and that tickling sensation of a foreign touch.

 

He softly felt the press of lips against his, tilted at an angle, not quite fitting because of the fact Gavin hadn’t moved from his rigid position. A period of silence and no movement before suddenly the daze stopped and Gavin was tilting his head to make the kiss easier and sliding his hand onto Ryan’s bicep, which he could feel tensing. Ryan was the one to break the kiss, pushing himself away from the desk and stammering out an apology as he moved away from Gavin.

 

‘You should-’ he started before taking a deep breath, his broad chest heaving and settling. ‘You can go now Gavin, detention is over.’

  
Still shocked, Gavin was just a mess of broken, fragmented sentences that fell upon deaf ears as the only thing Ryan could hear is the pounding of his own heartbeat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please feel free to point out any errors, spelling or otherwise.
> 
> Please review if you can, or leave a kudos or bookmark, it would be really appreciated!


	3. An Overwhelming Urge

_Why did it have to be Monday?_

 

Ryan’s mind kept repeating this as he drove away from the parking lot.  He couldn’t get drunk on a Monday, but he’d fucked up. He’d fucked up so bad, but he just wanted more. After lingering over these thoughts his entire drive, by the time he got to his apartment he decided denial was the best route.

Deny it happened, deny it’s a problem, deny his feelings.

 

If he just pretended it never happened, then he wouldn’t have to think about it. Ryan’s own lie comforted him as he laid in bed that night.  He still thought about Gavin, especially in dirtier ways, but realised he already had a good lay, a great lay at that. Jack.

Ryan was wide awake, granted it was only 10pm, but he was usually asleep by now, needing to compensate for those hours he’d lose when he wakes up in the middle of the night. He picked up his phone and pressed his recent calls to find Jack’s number. Ryan hesitated, looking at the number, going to press and then pulling his thumb away again, before eventually tapping and just swallowing his nervousness.

3 rings later, Jack picked up the phone.

 

“Hey Ryan.”

 

He sounded tired; Ryan thought he might of woken the other man up, but he was sure Jack would forgive him after he announced his plans.

 

“Hey Jack. Sorry for calling so late, but I thought, maybe we could, uh, try something new, since we can’t always get round to each others houses?”  Ryan’s voice trembled, he’d heard Jack mention something about it before whilst they were curled together after one of their less heated nights together.

 

“Do you mean… phone sex?” Jack began, sounding slightly amused but also intrigued. “I’m down for that.”

 

“Good.” Ryan chuckled down the phone, his voice deeper than usual.

 

“Wish you were here.” Jack began.

 

“Me too.”

 

“Wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off you though.”

 

“I wouldn’t want you too. You still wearing clothes?”

Jack confirmed, before being told by Ryan to take them off. He did so, describing his actions as he went. Pulling his shirt over his head and pulling down his lounge pants.

 

“Stop at your underwear.”

 

Jack made a moan at this. They often had roles in the sex. Ryan usually the dominant, and Jack the submissive.

 

“I want you to lay down on the bed, right in the middle” Ryan started, waiting for Jack to tell him to continue. “I’m not going to tease you, not tonight.”

 

Jack was kind of glad, since he was already straining against the fabric of his boxers. He waited for Ryan’s next command eagerly and began to slowly trail his fingers south.

 

“Now play with yourself. Soft strokes, all the way up and all the way down. I wanna hear you.” Ryan started to move his hand towards his own dick.

 

“Imagine it’s me stroking you, and you stroking me, our cocks so close.”  

 

Jack let out a low groan, finding it hard to keep his pace slow as Ryan requested.

 

“You sound so good babe.” Ryan moaned back, his cock getting harder in his hand.

 

They both lay there in their separate beds, stroking their own hardness and moaning, grunting and panting down the line, no further commands coming from Ryan until he began to hear Jack’s noises speed up - he could tell Jack was getting closer.

 

“Fuck Jack, we need to have a sleepover soon.”

 

Jack laughed, a genuine laugh at the way Ryan referred to it as a ‘sleepover’. He always did it, even though often times there wasn’t much sleeping done. Most nights they’d fuck and then watch a movie and then one of them would get going again and they’d fuck again. On the nights when they got drunk, everything was more tender and loving, however neither would usually remember this the next morning, and even if they did it would not be mentioned - an unspoken promise they had somehow formed.

 

“Yeah we do, I wish you were fucking me right now.”

 

Groaning, Ryan gripped his cock harder and began to stroke faster.

 

“Still close?” Ryan asked and Jack made a noise in confirmation.

 

“Come with me, Jack.”

 

Both men moaned out at the same time, whispering each others name as they felt absolute bliss. They began to calm down, the only sound their breaths saving them from an awkward silence.  

 

“That was good.” Ryan said first, since Jack was just breathing softly.

 

“Yeah, it was, anyway I gotta sleep, I’ve gotta be in early.”

 

“Goodnight, Jack.”

 

The call ended, and Ryan settled back into bed, falling into a dreamless sleep - a surprisingly long one, and when he woke in the morning, realising he hadn’t been disturbed and had slept fully, he was worried but kind of glad.

 

Ryan’s whole denial thing wasn’t really working out very well; Gavin and the whole situation kept creeping into his head constantly all morning. Trying to focus on the conversation in the teachers lounge, Ryan found he just couldn’t - he was too worried.

He didn’t want to lose his job, but he wanted Gavin.

 

Obviously the job was more important, along with his reputation and dignity but Ryan had never met a Gavin Free before. Clearly he’d met Gavin Free but he’d never met anyone like Gavin and he couldn’t really explain it.

 

Waiting until the conversation died down, Ryan sipped his coffee and got ready to leave. Every second was longer than the last and Ryan just needed something to do other than idly sit around people he wasn’t all too fond of, to be honest. So he stood, left his mug and started to walk quickly to the sanctuary that was his own classroom.

On his way there, he just _had_ to walk past Gavin. The younger boy made brief, brief eye contact with Ryan before throwing himself into some random sentence just so he had an excuse not to look at his teacher. Ryan would be lying if he said he wasn’t hurt.

He had always found a way to get what he wanted, always. If Gavin wasn’t going to talk to him then he was going to talk to Gavin, so he walked up behind the friendship group of Gavin, Michael and a few others and placed his hand on Gavin’s shoulder.

 

“Mr Free, Mr Jones, boys.” He nodded at everyone before turning to Gavin, the others having moved away slightly to allow Ryan into the group. “Gavin, you didn’t quite get all your work done in that last detention so I think we’ll need another one, Thursday, hmm?”

 

Gavin’s cheeks flared crimson and the boy began to speak.

“My detention was for being late not missing work.”

 

“I still wanted the work done, without attitude, would you like another detention?”

 

Ryan was asserting his dominance, not really caring about the work one bit and just wanting alone time with Gavin. At this point he expected the young boy to shut up, not really expecting him to back chat in the first place - Gavin usually got flustered around Ryan.

 

“Fine then sir, I’ll see you on Thursday, and for that other detention.”

 

Michael and the other boys in the circle let off some ‘oohs’ before shutting up, fearing they would share the same fate.

 

“Okay then.”

 

Ryan was honestly dumbfounded as he walked off towards his class, when had Gavin gotten an attitude? Ryan kind of liked it.

 

_________________________

 

The days dragged on again. Ryan was called to monitor another Science class on Thursday afternoon for some regular teacher training exercise. Tonight was Gavin’s detention, and Ryan was hoping for something to happen, but wasn’t expecting it. He wasn’t sure if Gavin even wanted him, so he’d play it cool and wait for Gavin to make a move. He sounded like some teenager trying to get their crush to like them - it was ridiculous.

 

Final bell rang and Ryan headed off back to his classroom, not expecting the door to already be open. He approached with a kind of caution or apprehension and relaxed when he saw that it was just Gavin inside. Ryan stepped in and closed the door, turning to flash a small smile at the Brit - who wasn’t smiling back at him.

 

“Two detentions? If my parents find out I’m knackered, you better make this bloody worth it.” The young man spoke before throwing his arms to Ryan’s neck and kissing him passionately.

  
  
  



	4. Smile Laugh Or Flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for any mistakes, p.s this chapter is mostly smut so if you want to skip it, feel free!

Ryan broke the kiss for a brief second to drag Gavin towards the cupboard, which wasn’t really used for anything but sex - not that he knew that. Ryan closed the door behind him as Gavin had walked in first, and when he turned back around Gavin was leaning against the shelves, tempting Ryan, who wasted no time in throwing himself at Gavin and kissing him - hard.

 

Gavin let Ryan take the lead and was putty beneath the older man's hands. Ryan slipped his arms down to Gavin’s waist and Gavin put his hands on Ryan’s shoulders. The kiss was hungry, hot and heavy, and although Gavin didn’t have a lot of experience he was clearly doing something right as Ryan outright moaned into his mouth.

 

“Shirt, Off.”

 

The younger boy complied immediately, tugging from the back over his head and throwing it in on the floor with a dull thud. Gavin pulled Ryan closer to him again, but Ryan stopped still, and trailed his eyes up and down Gavin’s bare chest.

 

“What?” He asked - Gavin wasn’t self conscious, quite the opposite - the way Ryan was looking at him made him feel proud, but he still felt there was nothing to stare at and at this point he was needy and just wanted to get it on.

 

“How are you single?” Ryan asked bluntly, deciding he should probably take off his own shirt as well.

 

“Who said I’m single?”

 

Ryan just laughed. “If you weren’t single you wouldn’t be in here about to get fucked by your Physics teacher.”

 

Instead of responding, Gavin just stayed silent and pressed his lips back up to Ryan’s, wasting no further time. Both men reached to fumble with the others zipper and button, and after a moment of co-ordination and positing, both were stepping out of their jeans with equal fervour.

 

“Wait.” Gavin said between a kiss, softly pushing Ryan away. “I don’t want to do everything, like now, it’s my first time and I don’t want to go straight into it.”

 

Ryan was not expecting that at all, and as much as he did want to bend Gavin over and make sure he remembered this for days to come, he respected the boys boundaries and got down on his knees. “Is this okay?”

 

“Yeah.” Gavin responded.

 

Ryan traced his fingers softly over the bulge in Gavin’s underwear and moved his face closer and closer. He replaced the fingers with his mouth and gently mouthed at Gavin through his boxers, flicking out his tongue every so often.

 

“Jesus, that’s more than okay.” His voice was strained and become more and more shaky - he was breathing heavily, the contact and sexual tension driving him absolutely wild, it was almost too much. Almost. “Don’t stop.”

 

Ryan wrapped his fingers around the band of Gavin’s boxers and pulled down at an excruciating pace, making sure to drag the fabric across Gavin’s straining cock. With help from Gavin, the garment was gone and Ryan could pay all of his attention to Gavin.

He grabbed him at his base and began to swirl his tongue round the head of his cock, earning a couple of moans from the boy above him.  Ryan pressed a small, wet kiss to the tip before sliding his mouth down, taking as much as Gavin as he could - which after giving Jack countless blowjobs - was quite a lot.

 

The noises Gavin was making was spurring Ryan on and he kept sucking harder and moving faster in an attempt to give Gavin the best orgasm he’ll ever get from someones mouth - but then Ryan could feel the strain in his own jeans and stood back up.

 

Gavin let out a small whine at the loss of contact and began to look slightly confused as Ryan stood and slipped off his own boxers with ease - and then he froze. Ryan was definitely completely hard by now and he was the most well hung guy Gavin had ever seen in real life.

 

Ryan reached over to a box folder and revealed a large amount of condoms and a few bottles of lube. Gavin certainly had a look of confusion on his face, crossed with a small amount of hurt because on one hand he felt special.

 

“I knew this was gonna happen so I came prepared.” Ryan lied confidently, winking at Gavin and watching the apprehension disappear from his expression. He squirted a small amount onto his palm practically threw the bottle back into the folder so he could get on with getting himself off.

 

Ryan began to pump his own cock, spreading the lube over his own before moving his hand over to Gavin’s and doing the same. After both were sufficiently covered, Ryan took a small step close so that his and Gavin’s members were resting against each other and began to wrap his long fingers around both of them and slowly stroking them together. It wasn’t the first time Ryan had done this but the amazing sensations still overwhelmed him, and seemingly they overwhelmed Gavin as well - as Ryan stroked up and down at a faster pace Gavin was moaning and whining like nothing Ryan had ever before.

 

“Fuck, Gavin.” Ryan moaned and Gavin let out a weak response that sounded like a ‘yeah’.

 

Ryan knew the signs - the shallower breaths, the incessant bucking - Gavin was close and so was Ryan. He sped up his movements and leaned in to place his lips to Gavin’s neck to suck and mark as he brought the pair of them over the edge with a few hard, fast tugs.

 

As Gavin was coming down from his high - Ryan was quickly cleaning the both of them up with a tissue or two, and that made Gavin whine from being over-sensitive.

  
  


“Have fun?”

 

Gavin wordlessly nodded as he watched Ryan put his clothes back on and he decided to do so as well.

 

“We need to have a talk.” Ryan opened the door and stepped out first, Gavin was silent as he followed Ryan to his desk - Gavin took a seat at the table next to Ryan’s desk.

 

“You can’t tell anybody about this, Gavin, seriously, not even Michael, I’d lose my job and I’d never be able to teach again.”

 

“I understand.” Gavin nodded and flashed a small smile.

 

“I won’t mark down any of your detentions but feel free to visit me after school, say its for extra tutoring or something I don’t care, but whatever lie you tell, let me know so I can back you up.”

 

“Right. Uh, Mr Haywood?” Gavin spoke, but was quickly corrected from ‘Mr Haywood’ to ‘Ryan’.

“Anyway, can I get your phone number?”

 

Ryan considered it in his head for a few seconds before pulling out his own phone and searching his own number to give to Gavin. “Save me as James.” Ryan all but commanded before reading out the digits and explaining why ‘James’.

 

“Thanks.” Gavin smiled. “Hope my texts don’t turn you on too much.”

 

A darkness overcame Ryan’s eyes as he contemplated - Gavin was going to mess with him.

 

“Game on.” He said confidently. “Anyway you better get going, these papers aren’t going to mark themselves.

 

“Night, Mr Haywood” Gavin called as he walked towards the door, picking up his backpack on the way.

 

“Ryan!” He called out, and laughed.

 

No response came from Gavin but as he walked down the hallway he had the widest smile the world had ever seen.

 

* * *

 

  
  
Ryan felt that honestly, he should be stressed, concerned and feeling guilty, but honestly the only thing he felt bad about was Jack. He couldn’t tell Jack that he was fucking Gavin because he would be mad. He’d lose Jack and maybe even lose his job. Something felt wrong to him, about fucking two people at the same time, but what Jack didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him, so he decided he would swallow it down and never, ever mention it. Thankfully Ryan could keep his emotions under control even if he couldn't control his libido.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> More chapters to come!
> 
> Please tell me if you find my paragraphing weird, I personally hate walls and walls of text but you know!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
